Patent Literature 1 discloses a refrigeration cycle apparatus, for example an air-conditioning apparatus. The refrigeration cycle apparatus is configured so as to obtain a refrigerant amount in each of components constituting a refrigerant circuit on the basis of the quantity of state of operation of the components, to thereby obtain a calculated refrigerant amount which is the total sum of the refrigerant amounts. In addition, it is determined whether the refrigerant amount is appropriate, through comparison between the calculated refrigerant amount and a reference refrigerant amount acquired in advance.